As population continues to grow, number of vehicles being used on the roads is also increasing. Due to increase in number of vehicles, the problems associated with vehicle such as vehicle emissions have also increased substantially. In many areas, certain environmental restrictions have been imposed to control vehicle emissions. Also, in some of the places, laws and regulations have been implemented to control speed at which people drive, vehicle fuel efficiency as well as the emissions produced by vehicles.
One of the common vehicular emission problems may include noise or sound generated by the vehicle. The noise generated by the vehicles may be disturbing and may pose other repercussions. For instance, elevated sound levels may cause health issues, including hearing impairment, hypertension and sleep disturbance. Some birth defects have also been linked to excessive exposure to noise. However, a very little attention has been given to address noise pollution produced by vehicles on the roads. To maintain orderly and responsible vehicle operation, there exists a need to deter excessive noise emission from the vehicles.
Considering the above, various types of silencers and exhaust systems have been developed conventionally. The silencers so developed aims at curbing sound or noise produced by the vehicle with improvement in effectiveness of the silencer over other known silencers.
However, some of the vehicles such as sport utility vehicles, cruiser vehicles are tuned to generate loud engine noise to provide good riding or driving feel to the users. Hence, the sound attenuating silencers are not put into use in such vehicles. On the other hand, the sound produced by such vehicles may be problematic to the general public. Particularly, at some locations or sensitive areas including but not limited to schools, courts, hospitals, religious establishments etc., the vehicle producing high engine noise may cause disturbance and is undesirable.
In some of the conventional developments, techniques for detecting the vehicle entering a geo-fenced area has been developed. In such technique, the user of the vehicle may be alerted about the drive requirements in such areas, and may control different drive parameters when the geo-fence area is determined. Although, location and surrounding conditions of the vehicle is taken into consideration, and various drive parameters are controlled depending on the location, the parameter of reducing sound or noise of the vehicle is not taken into consideration by the conventional techniques.
The present disclosure is directed to overcome one or more limitations stated above.